


Weakness

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami had had enough of Kuroko. The two aces decided to team up to take revenge on the shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by a_fan_de!!

Aomine and Kagami both had had enough of Kuroko. The day when the smaller boy learned about their biggest fears had been the worst day ever. Since then, Kuroko had kept frightening them, in Aomine's case with bees, and in Kagami’s case with Nigou.

After the two aces had found out that Kuroko had made both their lives misery, Aomine and Kagami had agreed to team up, to find out what was Kuroko’s biggest fear was and to take their revenge. But it hadn't been as easy as it had seemed.

Aomine and Kagami had already dug through everything they had on Kuroko, they had even asked for Momoi’s help, but up until now, they still had found nothing. They had even done some experiments, like watching horror movies, going to an amusement park and asking Kuroko to ride every scary ride, or catching cockroaches and releasing them at Kuroko’s apartment, but Kuroko had always kept his flat expression. Aomine and Kagami were on the edge of giving up.

That Saturday evening, Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko went to Maji Burger as usual after their two on one—Aomine vs Kagami and Kuroko or Kagami vs Aomine and Kuroko, but it always ended up with one on one between Kagami and Aomine instead, because of Kuroko's lack of stamina—and sat at their favorite spot.

Kagami with his pile of burgers sat next to Kuroko, while Aomine on the other side monopolized two seats just for himself.

“Stop eating like that it’s disgusting,” commented Aomine, looking at Kagami, who was trying to shove a whole burger into his big mouth.

Kagami said something but his food blocked his words, and some spit and burgers flew into Aomine’s direction.

Aomine flinched. “Disgusting.”

Kagami swallowed his food in one go. “Shut up, if you don’t like it sit somewhere else. Kuroko is fine with it.”

“Why don’t _you_ sit somewhere else, you messy eater?”

Kagami snorted. “ _You_ , the one who always  asks his mother to wash his underwear and who can’t even keep his room clean for more than ten minutes, you don’t have the right to say that, _to me_ of all people.”

Aomine twitched. Kagami had hit a nerve. “Fuck off.”

“No, you fuck off, Ahomine.”

“What the hell is your problem, Bakagami? I only asked you to eat properly!”

“I am eating properly! And if you really don’t like the way I eat, can't you say it in a more polite way?! What is your problem?!”

“But it’s indeed disgusting!”

“And I did say sorry!”

“How am I suppose to understand that?! Your mouth was full of burgers!”

“Aomine-kun….”

“Fine then! Sorry, okay! Now fuck off!”

“Kagami-kun….”

Aomine snorted. “Fine, just don’t beg me to have a one on one with you _ever again_.”

Kagami glared at Aomine. “Come to think of it, don’t ever show your smug face in front of me _ever again_.”

Aomine reciprocated Kagami’s glare. “Fine.”

“STOP!”

A sudden loud voice startled both Kagami and Aomine. Both of them looked into Kuroko’s direction and found that the smaller boy was looking at them with total horror on his face. His face was paler than usual. Aomine and Kagami exchanged look and frowned.

“Please don’t fight…,” Kuroko said. His voice trembled. “Please, please, don’t... Don’t say that you won’t see each other again….”

Kagami blinked, he had absolutely no idea about what was happening to his shadow. He looked at Aomine and it seemed that the bluehead was just as confused as he was. But both had the exact same thought: they had never seen Kuroko as frightened as he was now.

“You…,” Aomine opened up his mouth after he had overcome his shock. “You are afraid of Kagami and I fighting?”

Kuroko was still trembling. He nodded.

Kagami raised one of his double eyebrows. “But we fight all the time…?”

“Yeah, but… but you never threaten to not to see each other again,” Kuroko answered, “This… this is the first time and… oh, God, please don’t break up.”

“Calm down, Tetsu, we don’t… what?”

“Yeah, Kuroko, we… huh?”

Aomine and Kagami spoke up at the same time and both realized half-way what Kuroko had just said.

“ _Break up_?” asked Aomine in disbelief. “Who said anything about _breaking up_?”

Kagami’s eyes widened as he spoke to Kuroko. “ _We don’t even are in a relationship_!”

Kuroko looked at Aomine, and then at Kagami, and it seemed that he just realized what he just said. “Ah,” he said.

“Don’t ‘ah’ me, Tetsu. What the hell did you mean?”

Kuroko seemed already to have found his composure. He slurped his vanilla milkshake and avoided both Kagami and Aomine’s gaze. “I’m so sorry for my behaviour, please forget what just happened and continue to eat.”

But the impact of Kuroko’s out-of-character-ness was just  too deep. Kagami and Aomine couldn’t just shrug it off.

“Wait, you think that I’m in relationship with that Aho, Kuroko? _Where the hell did you get that idea_?”

Kuroko chose not to answer Kagami’s question. There was no way he could say, “Yes. Of course. I've shipped you since Inter-High in our first year. I wrote fanfictions about you and drew some fanarts of you. You two are an item in my head 24/7.”

“I think I should go,” said Kuroko in the end, and before either Kagami or Aomine could prevent him from leaving, he was already gone from their sight, leaving Aomine and Kagami dumbfounded.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Well at least they found out Kuroko’s weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends like this eventhough it's AoKaga day orz
> 
> And yes, it's inspired by http://franeridan.tumblr.com/post/117470051634/i-can-see-kagami-getting-srsly-frustrated-with


End file.
